


Alucard (Abridged) in MHA

by TurnMeToStone



Category: Helsing ultimate abridged, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Themes, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnMeToStone/pseuds/TurnMeToStone
Summary: Just a short excerpt of what I think prominent characters in MHA would react to Alucard.All Might is tired, Shigaraki doesn't much like mail anymore, and Dabi hasn't been this amused at the expense of others in ages.
Kudos: 2





	Alucard (Abridged) in MHA

All Might blinks, "He did what?"

"He sent us..." Shigaraki looks to Dabi for confirmation. The burnt man nods, amused, clearing his throat to mask the laughter, "378 handwritten letters to our base."

"...And why does that warrant a... harassment charge against him?"

"In each one, he's listed ways in which he will murder us... 378 unique ways. Including categories that include but are not limited to: sexual torture, disembowlment with the use of animal claws formed into gloves, defenestration from all the tallest buildings in the world, recreation of history's best torture devices- including ones that 'had no historical use but looked fun anyway', various forms of sacrificing us to deities- 'Just to see if anyone responds', an in-depth list of recipes that we would individually taste best as-"

Dabi chimes in, "Apparently, I'd go good with aged cheddar, since I'm already 'smoked to perfection and aged on a rack'."

Shigaraki shoots him a look, "Yes, quite."

"He's just mad that he was apparently likened to kraft mac n cheese with hotdogs, or 'Hotdogs a la Shiggy'," the second in command stage whispers to All Might, earning him an elbow to the stomach.

All Might takes the list, glancing over it. His eyebrows are soon lost to his hairline after even just a quick scan of the many pages. "Well, if nothing else, you can give him props for creativity."

"What kind of heroes are you employing here?!"

"...Reluctant vampiric ones with insatiable curiosity. And a taste for dark humor and..." All Might squints at the page, "...really bad movie references?"


End file.
